The Proposal
by Legally Positive
Summary: Jesse's proposal to Rachel then . . . Set in St. Berry Family universe


****

**5th in the St. Berry Family Series- The Proposal**

**Proceeded by- We're Okay, Welcome Home! Born on The 4th of July, Christmas Miracle**

**Summary- Jesse's proposal to Rachel and then. . .**

**Ages: **

**Jesse: 27 Rachel: 25**

**

* * *

**

April 13. On that day 9 years ago Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James first met. On that day 8 years ago, Rachel forgave Jesse for what he did to her. On that day 7 years ago, Rachel and Jesse decided to get back together when Jesse proved himself an amazing man when a theater was on fire and Jesse went back in to save some smaller elementary schoolers there on a fleid-trip. And everyday since then Jesse and Rachel have been proving that they are perfect for each other.

Jesse knew that one day he would do this. Ever since he was 14 and saw his older brother Rocky propose to his girlfriend, and now wife, Sophia, he's wanted to see the sparkle and glimmer in a girl's eye as Sophia's were that faithful day in 2006.

But he didn't want to feel the hurt Jesse saw in his older brother, Brandon's, eyes when his ex-girlfriend, Tori, did not want to get married.

After much self-praise in thier apartment bathroom, Jesse asked Rachel to dinner for that next Tuseday, April 13, 2019. A night that would, in thier hearts, always be special.

They were having dinner at Nola's, a small, fancy Italian resturant. After a delious meal of pasta, Jesse sent the signal to a friend of his, Tony, in the back of the resturant.

Suddenly, music started playing in the backround and Jesse got on one knee. "_I can't conceal it. Don't yeah see, can't ya feel it? Say I Do I Do I Do I Do I Do. Rachie, please show it. You love me and ya know it. Say I Do I Do I Do I Do I Do," _Jesse sang.

Then music softened and Jesse reached in his pocket. Slowly, Jesse pulled a small velvet box out. "Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?" He asked as the box opened.

"Yes!" Rachel squealed as Jesse put the ring on his girlfriend's left hand. People all around the little resturant cheered for the couple.

-Skip Ahead 3 months-

Even though it only took Kurt two weeks to put together his father and step-mother's wedding, Rachel and Jesse's wedding took two months to put together. In all New Jersey churches, to have a wedding there you must inform a church 3 months or earlier before the date.

After multiple dress fittings, cake tastings, a wedding shower, and rehearsals, the day had finally come. It was July 25, 2019. Rachel was marrying Jesse and they were going to start a very happy life together.

At 6:00, the band had started thier song.

First to come down the aisle were Jesse's brother, Brandon, and a very pregnant Mercedes.

Then came another of Jesse's older brothers, Lyle, and Quinn. And as Quinn walked down the aisle Seth was in amaze at how beautiful his mother was.

Then down the aisle came Jesse's youngest brother at 13, Kody walking alongside a 9-year-old Beth.

And finally the Best Man, Jesse's oldest brother Rocky, and Maid of Honor, Jesse's younger sister and Rachel's best friend, Brigid, walked down the aisle.

Six-year-old Adriana came skipping down the aisle throwing flowers all around while Lyle's son carried the rings behind her.

And finally, Rachel appeared at the back of the church with her daddy on the left and her papa on her right. Both men cried silent tears as they walked thier only baby down the aisle.

The men took thier seats as Rachel joined Jesse at the altar.

Rachel couldn't hear anything as the preists opening words were said. All she could do was focus on Jesse. And finally her time came.

"Jesse Hannibal St. James do you take Rachel as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse?"

"I do."

"And do you Rachel Barbra Berry take Jesse as you lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse?"

"I do."

"I now pronouse you man and wife."

And that kiss had a differnet feeling, more intense fireworks then ever. And they knew they would love each other for ever.

* * *

**For thos who forgot who Adriana was, she is Artie and Tina's daughter who is under the care of Will and Shelby since Tina and Artie died in a car accident. And based on my timeline Mercedes is pregnant with Leah at the time of the wedding. Quinn's son, Seth, would be four. And while Santana could not be at the wedding she would be the same age as Rachel and her daughter Crystal would be five.**

**R&R**

**~LP**


End file.
